


Is there a cure to the pain?

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne, The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: "When you lost Mark, did you find a cure for not waking up, and looking for him every morning?"





	Is there a cure to the pain?

 

  Her Dad's words rang in her head, once she got to her apartment. When Mark died she knew that it would be hard for her. She dealt with it alone, she practically isolated herself from her family during that time. 

 She remembered she wouldn't sit still in the trailer, pacing back and forth,half expecting Mark to walk through, with that smirk of his. Expecting Mark to wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzle her neck,mumbling that he missed her before kissing her.

Expecting to wake up with her head buried into the crook of his neck. Wearing his shirt,while Mark would brush her hair away from her face, whisper into her ear that he loves her, and she would mumble it back while cuddling him.

 Missing the nights that Mark would hold her while they sat on the tailgate of his truck like so many times before when they snuck around when they were dating in secret before her parents(mostly her dad) okayed it for her to be with him.

She missed Mark, she missed waking up to Mark simply staring at her,before a smile would appear on his face.


End file.
